


Phtm

by HadesGhostGirl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Trans Danny Fenton, Trans Male Character, binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny gets a sponsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Phtm

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to put this into my rewrite but it's so far ahead of where I am (Danny doesn't have the logo yet) that I don't know if it'd be pride month after Memory Blank. If it works out I'll added it in, for now Happy Pride 😁

Danny grinned at the ad on his phone. He took a screenshot and sent it off to Sam and Tucker.

Ghosts 4 Days

Batgirl is my gf: oh my g-d that's the best thing I have ever seen

TooFine: Danny wtf when did that happen?

Danny grinned. As he typed his response.

Ghost with the least: someone saw super me flying around with that trans flag cape and next thing I know this binder company is contacting me. They wanted to know if they could use my image to promote their brand.

Batgirl is my gf: that's fucking fantastic did you get a sample?

Ghost with the least: I panicked and said ghosts didn't need binders

TooFine: you fool you absolute buffoon

Three days later, a package marked 'Phtm' arrived with his name on it. He laughed. "Dammit Sam," he said as he cradled the package and took it up to his room. 

Once in his room he ripped open the package to find a note inside saying 'Trans rights! I support you!' Over a very cheesy photo of himself in ghost form with trans flag cape and all. The binder itself was sleek. He lifted it out and laughed at the logo emblazoned across his chest in both forms now. Underneath the first was a second, this one white with a black version of his logo smaller and over to the left. The card said on the back, with another cheesy picture of himself, that he had been sent both a regular binder and a full length swimming binder.

Ghosts 4 Days

Ghost with the least: sam

Batgirl is my gf: your welcome

TooFine: it was my idea sam wouldn't let me pay

Ghost with the least is typing...

Danny dropped his phone. He was crying. His friends were too good to him.

Ghost with the least changed his name to Ghost with the best friends.

Ghost with the best friends: I love you guys

Sam and Tucker responded with trans flag hearts and ghost emojis.


End file.
